The Wish That Saved my Life
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Roy Mustang has been attacked and is hospitalized, now it's up to Yu Kanda, the infamous exorcist, to find out what happened to his friend. With the help from Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Riza Hawkeye, they'll get rid of the Millenium Earl and the Homunculi once and for all! Co writing with SatansFantasticSons! Prepare to cry... A LOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I, nor SatansFantastcSons, own anything except for the chapters we write. We don't own the characters either, they belong to different television and manga companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Order<strong>

_Yu Kanda's P.O.V._

I'm walking through the halls I'm not in the mood for anybody to talk to me or bug me, but that all goes down the drain as I bump into Komui.

"Kanda," Komui started, with my anger bubbling but the way he's always thinking on the bright side reminds me of someone I'm good friends with that lives in Amestris, "I got a letter from Amestris, it's from a man named Roy Mustang."

"Roy, I haven't spoken to him ever since he left the Asian Branch, what does he want?" I take the note and walk away to the mess hall; I've decided to read it while I'm eating.

"Kanda, I'd rather you read it now, then go to see him. I think it would be better if you did that," Komui states, but I ignore his offer and continue to the mess hall.

I enter the large room, it's noisy as ever, the usual noisy, it irritated me a ton. I walk up to Jerry to get my soba, but something doesn't feel right. What Komui said didn't feel right, why did he say I should read it in the hall and go straight to Amestris? I look at Jerry and he has a huge smile.

"What's in the envelope?" Jerry nosily asked.

"Dunno, and I'm not going to tell you!" I hissed quietly, "oh, the usual."

"On it," Jerry said, cooking the soba noodles and putting the ingredients into separate plates.

'What's so important that Roy had to actually write to me? Did something happen to one of our friends that he needed to tell me?' I thought and was poked by someone and I looked up to see my food was ready. "Thank-you, Jerry. I appreciate it," I realize I never said that ever to him so he gave me a weird look and I just go to sit down and open the envelope to read what Roy has sent to me.

**Dear General,**

**There are urgent matters that have happened in Central that you need to help me with. One matter you need to help me with is helping me to get over the fact that Hughes was killed. I need your help so the Earl doesn't come after me, another matter is that Akuma have been surfacing lately, do you think you and Mugen can lend a hand to keep Amestris safe some more?**

**Your Friend,**

**Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Exorcist/ Alchemist**

'_Hughes was murdered? This can't be! It can't be true! Is Roy just playing a trick on me? Maes can't be dead! He can't be dead!_' I felt my face hot with tears, my stomach felt like it was in knots, I had lost all of my appetite. I held back my tears and I ate my food quickly and exited the mess hall as quickly as I could.

I'm jogging to my room when I accidentally knock over the short stack and I couldn't keep my tears away anymore, so I just apologized and exited the scene.

"What's up with you, Kanda?" I hear Allen ask rudely.

"I got terrible news and I need to go talk to a friend that's in Amestris, that's all," I say, my voice is shaking and I feel my tears fall softly and quickly down my cheeks. This isn't like me, I couldn't face the short stack like this, I just couldn't.

"Would you like me to help?" Allen asked more sympathetically.

"Thank you, Allen, that would be nice, but I need to get ready for Amestris," say and walk to my room, wiping my eyes and entering my room.

**Central, Amestris**

_Roy's P.O.V._

'_Ring... ring... ring!_' my alarm clock went off. I sat up in bed another day of sorrow, I'm surprised the Earl hasn't visited me yet. Is he waiting for a certain time to try to manipulate me, I don't know, I just need the General to help me with this.

I got out of bed, stretched, and got dressed. I looked at my innocence on my dresser; they were leather gloves that had the flame alchemy circle on them. I picked them up, but then looked at my left hand; it had an akuma pentacle on the back of it.

I made the mistake of mourning over Alma, and the Earl used the Akuma egg he had and Alma cursed me for it. There's another person that was cursed by an Akuma, but I heard they're not a second exorcist.

I slipped my innocence on and rubbed my left hand, trying to feel the pentacle, but it was like a tattoo, so it wouldn't be noticed. I walk out the door and start my car, getting ready to face another day without Maes, my best friend.

All of the sudden, my chest felt like it was being stabbed, I look down to see that was just what happened, but it wasn't anything I knew who it belonged to, so I look to see my killer.

"Lord Millennium ordered me to kill the one named Roy Mustang, and I see you're the one that's him!" The person said and laughed.

"Damn... you," I spit out blood and glare at my killer. "Who the hell... are you?" I'm trying to keep consciousness.

"The name's Tiki Mikk, a member of the Clan of Noah. Glad you met me, Colonel Mustang, should I give you a salute before you pass to the other side?" The killer now known as Tiki asked, but all I do is snap, and his eyes light on fire, causing him to take his weapon out of my chest and he gripped his face in pain.

"Remember, I have the flames on my side," I state as I use my flames to close my wounds the best I could, then I stumble into my home and dial Riza's number.

"Hello, who is this?" Riza picked up the phone.

"Riza... I need your help, someone's trying to kill me... get Major Armstrong over here fa-" I was stabbed once again.

"Roy, what happened, ROY," Riza shouted, but everything else was unknown as death quickly approached me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell us, SatansFantastcSons and I, Foxen Mustang(Going to change that soon), what to do to make it even better than it already is!<strong>_

_**Written By) Foxen Mustang(Soon to be back to Foxen Fudo)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I, nor SatansFantastcSons, own anything except for the chapters we write. We don't own the characters either, they belong to different television and manga companies.**

* * *

><p>''Roy!'' Riza was banging her fists onto the colonel's door. Ed and Al were standing next to her. ''Roy, open this door! ROY!''<p>

''Hawkeye, let me try." Riza, with an extremely worried expression, let Ed walk up to the door. Ed kicked down the door with his automail leg and all three of them entered the house.

They all gasp in horror when they see a bloody Colonel on the ground. The receiver was dangling off the edge of the desk, probably let loose by Roy when he got stabbed the second time. Riza slowly came up to him. She was worried whether he was alive or not. She gently turned him onto his back and Roy groaned. She sighed in relief, relieved that he was alive. When Roy grimaced, her joy almost immediately left her.

"My arm…" Roy mumbled and then he groaned again.

Hawkeye and Ed looked at each other and Hawkeye then looked at the colonel's wounds and checked if there were any on his arms. There wasn't anything major on them. Then, she and Ed started to take Roy's gloves off but before they even got an inch off, Armstrong busted in, and somewhere in between being outside and entering, his jacket had come off. He then rushed towards Roy and gently picked him up. "Do not worry comrades! I shall bring our colonel to the hospital!" He shouted before dashing off towards the hospital. Riza and the Elrics were stunned for a few minutes, then left the house to go to the hospital.

*Time skip at the hospital*

Mustang was in a hospital in a bed. He had a bandage covering his chest. Over it, the top of a tattoo could be seen. It was the regenerative seal of a second exorcist. He had a sleeve-less shirt, showing his bare arms. His gloves were off but the akuma pentacle wasn't visible for some reason. Hawkeye and the Elrics were in the same room, talking.

"This is terrible… First, Brigadier General Hughes' murder, now this… What is happening?" Hawkeye was worried.

Ed reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure the colonel will get through this."

Al fervently nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Miss Hawkeye! The colonel will get through this! We'll be here to help. So don't worry."

Hawkeye smiled. "Thank you, boys," She sighed and looked over to Mustang. It was then that they heard the man groan and his face to slightly grimace. His eyes quivered and soon all three of them were next to the bed, awaiting him to wake up. Mustang's eyes slowly opened.

"Where… am I?" He groaned again and sat up, ignoring a pain in his chest.

"Roy, you're at a hospital. We found you half dead in your house."

Mustang groaned. His arm started to hurt again and he glanced at it. He slightly panicked because he feared the pentacle will soon appear and his secret will be out.

"Hawkeye, could all of you leave?"

"Huh…?"

"Get out of the room, that's an order!" Hawkeye and the Elrics did as they were told, completely confused. Mustang took deep breaths and waited until the pain in his armsubdued and he called them back to the room, checking if his akuma pentacle was visible before doing so.

"Roy… What was that about?"

"Nothing much, Riza, don't worry." Mustang smiled reassuringly.

Hawkeye eyed him, unsure. She then decided to let it go, for now. "Alright, sir, what happened? Over the phone you said someone was trying to kill you…"

Mustang sighed. "I'm not sure. I was starting my car and suddenly someone stabbed me from behind. A guy who said his name was… Tyki Mikk, I think. I retaliated with my flames and went into my house and called you but then he stabbed me again."

"Yeesh…" Ed waved his hand in the air. "That's harsh… Why would he do that?"

Roy thought about it and remembered. "I think he said he was told to kill me."

"Did he say who wanted to kill you?" Ed was eyeing him. Suddenly, Armstrong burst into the room, thus saving Roy from answering.

"Colonel! I see you're awake! What a relief!"

Mustang chuckled. He then noticed Armstong was looking at him seriously. He sighed. "Lieutenant, Fullmetal, Alphonse. Would you mind leaving while I speak with the Major?"

"No, sir," They left the two state alchemists alone.

Armstrong sat down into a chair next to Roy's bed. "What happened?"

Mustang sighed. "Some guy named Tikky Mikk tried to kill me. He said the Millennium Earl told him to."

"The Earl? But I thought he'd come to make the Brigadier General into an Akuma for sure!"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Mustang sat up on the edge of his bed.

"Don't sit up. You have to recover!" Armstrong started to push Mustang back onto the bed but Mustang gently pushed his arm away and sat back up. He stood and started to take off his bandages.

"You should know of all people that I don't die easily and that I heal quickly." Mustang took off all of his bandages revealing fully his tattoo and also showing a wound that's now a mere scar.

"It's almost gone…"

"I heal faster." Mustang started to stand up but was stopped by Armstrong.

"Stay one more day. For me."

He sighed. "Sure, Armstrong," He laid back down.

"I'll tell the others that you're going to stay for one more day. And night."

"Sure." Armstrong left and Mustang closed his eyes, contemplating what happened. He then shook his head and lay down on his side, starting to fall asleep. "At least Kanda's coming soon…" He murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell us, SatansFantastcSons and I, Foxen Mustang(Going to change that soon), what to do to make it even better than it already is!<strong>_

_**Written By) SatansFantasticSons Edited By) Foxen Fudo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I, nor SatansFantastcSons, own anything except for the chapters we write. We don't own the characters either, they belong to different television and manga companies.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Black Order<em>**

Kanda went to his room and looked into his closet and there it was, his military uniform, and on the belt buckle was his state alchemist pocket watch.

"Kanda, what are you doing, come on!" Allen shouted. "We're going to be late if you don't!"

"Don't worry short stack, I'm just going to change and I'll be back out!" Kanda responded with all emotions than the usual. He was going back home, to central, he was going to see Roy, and he was going to help Roy to keep his secret away.

"Wasn't what you were wearing just fine?" Allen complained not caring if Yu just called him a short stack.

"Where we're going is mandatory I wear this uniform, Short stack," Kanda chuckled, Allen was actually acting like a normal teen. It made him smile.

He undressed and got into his uniform and took off the "Black Order" logo on his other jacket and pinned it onto his new one, and he took his button with his name on it and pinned it onto his jacket also. He exited after getting mugen onto his side like usual with a slight smile.

"You ready, Short stack?" Kanda frowned and walked off without an answer from the white haired cursed boy.

The duo started off to the boat, but Lavi tagged along knowing the details from Komui, same with Lenalee. So... the duo turned into a group of four, causing the second exorcist to grunt is anger.

"I get why Lenalee wanted to come, but why you, you stupid rabbit?" Kanda hissed while "driving" the boat.

"Why did you let Allen come?" Lavi replied with laughter.

"Short stack asked me to come, so I let him," Kanda smirked scaring the two new members of the group.

"I'm just asking cause you never let anyone on personal missions unless they been to the place, like myself... why did you let Allen come, no offense," Lenalee smiled at her "friend."

"Felt like letting him come."

"When are we getting there, I'm hungry. I forgot to eat!" Allen complained and in return he got a sack full of granola from Lavi.

"I thought something was off about you today Allen, so here!" Lavi said with haste for his good friend.

Kanda looked down at his feet as he thought about Roy and his curse. He thought about how he had lied to Allen about not befriending people that were cursed, he didn't friend him because it reminded him too much of Roy.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked Kanda with a small smile, but she was worried. "You, okay?"

Kanda looked up and faced her face and nodded and lowered his head once again.

"I have an idea, why don't we say what we did before we joined the order!" Lavi said with a huge smile causing Kanda to look back up.

"I'm excluded, right?" Kanda asked with a big frown, but his eyes said otherwise.

"No, you aren't!" Lenalee scolded the officer looking at the uniform the blue haired man was wearing.

"I'd rather not say," Kanda mumbled loud enough for the group to say, "I don't remember, that's why."

"Don't you remember how you got into the military?" Allen asked with curiosity.

"Very much," chuckled Kanda.

Lenalee poked the young exorcist, "Allen, he might not want to talk about it!"

"I'm fine about talking about it, cause you three could also qualify, but you need to learn alchemy and pass the state alchemist exam to enter, otherwise you're only allowed into the Black Order," Kanda looked up to the sky.

"Wait, so you learned alchemy and passed an exam and joined the military? What rank did you get?" Allen pestered.

"General."

"_GENERAL?!_ That's the highest rank in the military!" Lavi screeched.

"Yeah, I would've became a Major, but I'm part of the order, so I'm trusted to lead the army into war," Kanda explained with such simplicity.

"Sweet!" Allen stated then looked to his right, "sorry to stop the happiness but there's a small swarm of akuma coming this way!" Allen said standing up and jumping off the boat to the bank.

"I'll take care of them!" Kanda requested withut getting an answer as he darted off to slay the wretched beasts single handed.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted running after the General followed by Lenalee and Lavi.

_**Central, Amestris**_

Roy opened his eyes his arm hurt and he looked at his arm quickly. The pentacle was showing, now panic was starting to overcome him. He looked around and saw his gloves on the far table, he got up and started to walk but he was attached to the machine.

"Damn," Roy hissed under his breath, his arm started to hurt even more.

He took the cords attached to his skin and ripped them out and ran to get his gloves. As he got them on a shot of pain hit his back, causing him to collapse, it was the same place Tikki Mikk stabbed.

"Damn, why hasn't that healed yet?" Roy hissed but a little louder and in even more pain. The pain didn't subside, and Roy couldn't stay conscious anymore, but he tried to make it back to his bed but was very unsuccessful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell us, SatansFantastcSons and I, Foxen Mustang(Going to change that soon), what to do to make it even better than it already is!<strong>_

_**Written By) Foxen Mustang**_


End file.
